1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade assembly for stripping leaves from a substantially circular plant stalk. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for stripping leaves from the stalks of tobacco plants.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, various types of apparatus have been developed for stripping the leaves from the stalks of tobacco plants. Although these devices have been satisfactory in some respects, they have not been totally satisfactory for commercialization and use in the mass market. For example, prior art apparatus have not been provided with stripping orifices which are readily expandable for initially receiving a tobacco stalk and then readily closable to a stripping position for operation and continuation of the stripping process. In addition, stripper openings of prior art devices have not been substantially circular throughout all positions of the stripping blades in order to accommodate the substantially circular stalks of tobacco. Furthermore, the blade assemblies of known prior art devices which define the stripper openings will generally not accommodate crooked stalks; are not adaptable to stripping various kinds and varieties of tobacco; and are not capable of salvaging the feathered edge of the tobacco leaves adjacent the stalk. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a tobacco stripping apparatus and blade assembly therefor which overcomes the above-described disadvantages.